


**WIP**

by Finn_The_Weirdo



Category: A Goofy Movie (1995), Animaniacs
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finn_The_Weirdo/pseuds/Finn_The_Weirdo
Summary: In This Universe Yakko, Wakko, and Dot are the New Kids from Across the Street, Goofy Thinks This Experience may Be Good For His Little Maxie to Make New Friends... Lovers- Wait That Wasn't In The Script!!!
Relationships: Max Goof/Yakko Warner
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	**WIP**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Sorry, I Know I Have Alot of WIPs, But Writers Block Is A Pain in the Ass. Especially Since My School Went Back to Face to Face Because We Went on QUARANTINE Since Halloween.

Welp... this aut-a be fun to write-  
Brain: you can't write stories now.  
Well shit...

Also I believe the dynamic of this ship to be;  
Yakko: Smart but also dorky   
Max: Just a full out Himbo


End file.
